Night Fever
"Night Fever" is a disco song, written and performed by the Bee Gees. It first appeared on the soundtrack to Saturday Night Fever. Producer Robert Stigwood wanted to call the film Saturday Night, but singer Robin Gibb expressed hesitation at the title. Stigwood liked the title Night Fever but was wary of marketing a movie with that name. The B-side was a live version of "Down the Road" in 1977, previously released on Here at Last... Bee Gees... Live. Inspiration and writing When Bee Gees manager Robert Stigwood was producing a movie about a New York disco scene, the working title for the film at that time was''Saturday Night'' as Stigwood asked the group to write a song using that name as a title, but the Bee Gees thought it was a dumb title, but they had already written a song called "Night Fever". The group convinced Stigwood to use that and change the film to Saturday Night Fever.[3] The string intro of "Night Fever" was inspired by "[https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Theme_from_A_Summer_Place Theme from A Summer Place]" by Percy Faith, according to keyboardist Blue Weaver when he was performing it one morning at the sessions and Barry Gibb walked in and heard the new idea for this song.[3] As Weaver explains the history behind this song: Barry Gibb, Robin Gibb and Maurice Gibb completed the lyrics for "Night Fever" sitting on a staircase (reminiscent of their first international hit "New York Mining Disaster 1941" which was written also in a staircase back in 1967).[4] Recording The Bee Gees began recording this song by April 1977 in France and finishing it in September the same year. A demo of "Night Fever" with some instrumental and vocals heard on it exists and was now available to download on Rhino Records' website.[1] Legacy It also replaced Andy Gibb's "Love Is Thicker Than Water" at number one and was in turn replaced by Yvonne Elliman's "If I Can't Have You" - all of which were written and produced by the Gibb brothers. It would be the third of six consecutive US #1s for the band, tying The Beatles for the record for most consecutive #1 singles. Billboard ranked it as the No. 2 song for 1978, behind Andy Gibb's "Shadow Dancing."[5] "Night Fever" topped the UK Singles Chart for two weeks, their third UK number one, and in the US it remained the number one [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] single for over two months in 1978. In addition to''Saturday Night Fever'', the song has also appeared in the movie and on the soundtrack for Mystery Men. The song is listed at number 38 on Billboard's All Time Top 100.[6] Music video A music video was made for the song in 1978, but not shown to the public until 2004[citation needed]. It features the brothers singing the song in a darkened studio, layered over background video filmed while driving along "Motel Row" on Collins Avenue, a three-mile motel strip in what is now Sunny Isles Beach, Florida.[7] Most of these motels are now closed or demolished, including several whose names are reminiscent of Las Vegas resorts (Castaways, Desert Inn, Sahara, Golden Nugget). Charts and certifications | style="box-sizing:border-box;width:547px;vertical-align:top;"| All-time chartshttps://www.wikiwand.com/w/index.php?title=Night_Fever&action=edit&section=7 edit Year-end chartshttps://www.wikiwand.com/w/index.php?title=Night_Fever&action=edit&section=8 edit |} Sales and certificationshttps://www.wikiwand.com/w/index.php?title=Night_Fever&action=edit&section=9 edit |} Category:Single 1978